Touch me
by Kurai neko
Summary: Camus x Milo  Milo quiere que lo toquen.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no es mío, o habría más humor owo  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Shonen ai (_amor entre chicos_). Sé que los personajes están ligeramente OOC, pero cada cual los comprende a su manera.  
><strong>NA: **Dedicado a quien me ha dejado un review sin firmar sobre lo mucho que le aburre la pareja :3  
><strong><br>Touch me.**

_Capítulo único._

Milo dio la vuelta a la mesa, buscando un encuentro con Camus que no se produjo, ya que el francés hizo una finta para evitar colisionar con su novio. Mientras tanto, Camus seguía batiendo la clara de huevo dentro del bol.

—¡Vamos! —suplicó Milo, doblando un poco más las rodillas a cada paso que daba— No es tan difícil.

Camus arrugó una ceja y consiguió sentarse en uno de los dos taburetes que tenía en su cocina.

—Sí lo es —hizo claro su desacuerdo—, además ¿cómo puedes saberlo si no lo has hecho nunca?

Milo se acercó un poco más, Camus se levantó y volvió a darle la vuelta a la mesa, alejándose de Milo. El rubio hizo un mohín y dio una patada en el suelo.

—¡Deberías estar feliz y contento!  
>—Es una carga muy grande —explicó Camus, batiendo la clara más deprisa si cabía.<br>—¿Por qué? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? —exclamó Milo con los brazos abiertos hacia el techo de yeso— ¡La mayoría estarían más que encantados de...!  
>—¡Pues yo soy la excepción!<p>

Camus dejó de batir la clara, una de las razones era porque le había salpicado en la cara de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo. Otra era porque ya estaba más que bien batida.  
>El silencio que se creó en la cocina fue avasallador. Milo suavizó su gesto y se acercó muy poco a poco. Camus acabó por apoyar su culo en la mesa, sin llegar a sentarse. El griego le quitó el bol de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa, junto con los otros ingredientes de la receta que Camus estaba intentando preparar.<p>

—Mira... —empezó el pelirrojo— No es tan fácil, tú eres...

Milo lo chistó y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Tócame... —pidió Milo, acercándose peligrosamente, agarrando las manos de Camus y poniéndolas sobre sus pectorales.

Camus las apartó como si estuviera tocando fuego.

—Milo. —adviritó sin humor, empujándolo suavemente para andar hacia los fogones, en los que realmente no tenía nada que hacer.

Milo se dejó caer teatralmente sobre sus rodillas.

—Al final es que no te gusto...

El francés ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su novio de soslayo.  
>Con los glúteos tocando sus pies y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el pelo recogido en una trenza y las gafas aún puestas, Camus lo encontraba más que apetecible, pero ese no era el asunto.<p>

—A ver, llevamos saliendo casi seis meses —recapituló Camus, contando con los dedos—. ¿Y aún te atreves a decir eso?  
>—Pero es que...<br>—¿Pero es que qué?

Milo saltó un poco sobre sus piernas, inflando los mofletes y frunciendo las cejas, con clara desgana. Camus suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha.

—Escucha, yo te quiero. Pero en estos meses sólo me has dejado besarte un par de veces y de eso hace más bien poco... —empezó a explicar el francés— Es por eso que ahora, de repe- … ¿qué haces?  
>—Nada, tú sigue.<p>

El griego se había destrenzado el pelo mientras Camus hablaba y sus gafas estaban apoyadas en la punta de su nariz. Milo se estaba desabrochando los tres botones que tenía su camiseta a rayas.  
>Camus tragó saliva y se agarró al borde de la cocina.<p>

—No puedo seguir, Milo —dijo con solemnidad—. Me estás distrayendo.  
>—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el joven, andando a gatas hacia el otro— Qué pena.<p>

Camus trató de apartarse hacia un lado, pero Milo acorraló sus pies y apoyó su cabeza en los rodillas de Camus, restregándola. Las manos de Milo se agarraron a la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero de su novio y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara desde allá abajo. El francés se esforzaba en buscar una escapatoria, de verdad que lo hacía.

—Eres virgen. —terminó por decir mirando directamente a los ojos turquesas de Milo.  
>—Tú no.<p>

Camus ladeó la cabeza, afirmando con ese gesto. Milo tenía razón, pero eso no le daba al rubio el derecho de decidir cuando quería mantener relaciones sexuales.

—Pero...  
>—¡Camus! —suplicó con voz algo exasperada.<br>—¡Pero! —recalcó el pelirrojo mientras veía como Milo bajaba un poco la cinturilla del pantalón que tenía agarrada y estiraba de ella hacia abajo para lamer su piel justo debajo del ombligo— ¡Pero, por qué!

Camus estaba haciendo puntos para ganar el premio de autocontrol del año.

—¿¡Y qué importa! —gritó Milo, luchando con la hebilla del cinturón de su novio— Tengo ganas y tú estás dispuesto...  
>—No, Milo. —llevó Camus la contraria, poniendo una mano en su cinturón para evitar que el otro se lo quitara.<br>—¿En serio, Camus? —preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada.

Milo agarró la polla de su novio por encima de la tela del pantalón, había un bulto considerable que antes no había estado ahí. Definitivamente, Camus iba a ganar aquel premio.

El francés manoteó para quitarse a Milo de encima y terminó por agacharse para agarrarlo de las axilas y obligarle a ponerse de pie.

—¡No digo que no esté dispuesto, estúpido! Estoy diciendo que sí importa.

Milo estaba sonrojado, y un mechón de pelo largo se había colado en medio de su frente. Aún con su expresión de niño regañado, sopló para apartar aquel mechón.  
>Y eran estupideces como aquella las que encendían la mecha de Camus, esa pasión que había aprendido a mantener bajo control cuando estaba cerca de Milo. Aún después de haberse convertido en su novio. De todas maneras, aquella vez no le funcionó, la erección estaba empezando a nublarle la mente. Así que le besó.<p>

Besó a Milo con todas las ganas de follárselo que había estado reprimiendo desde el día en que lo vio agacharse para atarse la zapatilla en la universidad. Con todas las ganas de hacerle sentir físicamente cuanto lo amaba. Quería poner en evidencia que le parecía más que atractivo sin tener que usar ni una palabra.

Apretó sus labios contra los de Milo, sus manos bajaron de las axilas hasta el culo, donde apretaron con ganas. Milo dio un pequeño salto y se agarró a los hombros de Camus, sorprendido por el arrebato.  
>Camus ladeó la cabeza y lamió los labios de Milo que se apretaron entre sí antes de entreabrirse para tomar algo de aire. El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para meter la lengua hasta allá donde pudiera, que era bastante hondo. Mientras tanto caminaba, llevando a Milo hasta la mesa.<br>Chocaron con el mueble y Camus alzó a Milo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y arqueando la espalda, agarrando con más fuerza el trasero de Milo para subirlo a peso hasta dejarlo sentado. Pero no le bastó y terminó por acostarlo. Camus cambió los labios enrojecidos de Milo por su cuello. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Los hombros de Milo temblaban y sus manos se agarraban con imprecisión a la tela de la camiseta de Camus. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, el francés se apartó y ayudó a su novio a sentarse en la mesa. Después se fijó en su expresión y torció el gesto al ver al rubio tan asustado.  
>Camus se apoyó en el borde de la encimera y después se dejó resbalar poco a poco, hasta sentarse sobre los fríos azulejos del suelo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y la cabeza, echando el flequillo corto hacia atrás y dejándolo totalmente desarreglado.<p>

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Camus, esta vez en un susurro que resonó en las paredes de la habitación.

Milo se agarró al borde de la mesa y miró sus manos. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al apretar los dedos en la madera. Decidió que lo mejor era confesar.

—Un... un compañero de la universidad me dijo que si era un estrecho acabaría perdiendo a cualquiera que se acercara a mi... —explicó— Y.

Milo hizo una pausa, mirando al techo. Notaba un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos. Camus asintió, instándole a continuar.

—Y últimamente te notaba algo así como distante.

Milo sorbió la nariz y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros. Camus se levantó, puso sus manos encima de las de Milo y buscó los ojos turquesas con los suyos color terracota.

—¿Era por eso? —preguntó, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

Milo miró de reojo a Camus y asintió con la cabeza. El francés apretó los labios. Tenía que volver a darle la razón a Milo. Pero las distancias que había estado marcando eran para no saltarle encima, no porque no lo quisiera.  
>Camus apoyó los labios en la frente de Milo y se quedó ahí por unos momentos, oliendo su pelo. Milo le había vuelto a robar el champú. Sonrió al notarlo.<p>

El francés volvió a buscar los ojos de Milo. Esta vez los encontró, algo dudosos, pero impacientes por ver que tenía que decir.

—Te he esperado casi medio año, te puedo esperar medio año más.

Milo sonrió, juntando su frente con la de Camus y zafándose de sus manos sólo para enlazar los dedos con los del pelirrojo en un gesto romántico y bastante meloso. Camus tosió mientras cerraba los ojos.

El rubio perfiló la mejilla y la mandíbula de su novio con la punta de la nariz y terminó dándole un beso lento y cargado de sentimiento en la barbilla.

—Que no llegue a un año. —murmuró Camus entre dientes mientras se soltaba de Milo y se alejaba hacia la puerta de la cocina casi corriendo.  
>—Camus... ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Milo algo decepcionado.<p>

Camus paró en la puerta y se agarró al marco.

—Al baño, ¿dónde más?

Milo ladeó la cabeza mientras veía al francés huyendo por patas. Un segundo antes de irse, Camus había mirado hacia abajo, algo azorado. Milo hizo lo mismo y vio su semierección retozando dentro de sus pantalones.

—Oh.

Milo se removió y se fijó en sus manos, que hasta hace nada estaban en contacto con las de Camus. Nunca había pensado en su novio masturbándose, pero ahora no se podía quitar la imagen de la cabeza. Se tapó la boca con la misma mano que había agarrado el pene de Camus y respiró profundamente, acordándose de ese momento.  
>Levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. Bajando de la mesa de un salto y acomodándose mejor el pantalón tomó una decisión.<p>

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir poco a poco... ¡Camus! —llamó con voz cantarina.

Sus pasos resonaron alegres por el pasillo, hacia el mismo baño que había ido a ocupar su novio.


End file.
